


Jusqu’au bout du monde

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Human!Sunny - Freeform, Les idées de Loup sont trop biens, Luna you can read it (l), Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Sa proue n'est plus de bois, son corps n'est plus de planches et de bois ; Sunny est devenu humain, et cherche à retrouver ceux qu'il nomme "ses protégés" : l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: Human!Sunny - Enfer de Dante





	Jusqu’au bout du monde

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie tous Loup pour l'idée !  
> Merci à Lolasido qui a corrigé ce texte... sans connaître One Piece plus que tous les commentaire que j'ai fait durant ma lecture. 
> 
> Petit dico Sunny-reste du monde : 
> 
> Tête : proue  
> cou : gaillard avant  
> ventre : pont  
> dos : coque  
> bras : rames  
> jambes : ancres  
> cheveux : voiles  
> fesses : poupe  
> droite tribord  
> gauche : babord
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Le clapotis des vagues se fait doucement entendre. Le port est étrangement silencieux en ce début d’après-midi. Les habitants qui devraient y flâner ou y travailler l’ont déserté, allant sans doute assister à la rixe provoquée un peu plus loin par l’équipage du Chapeau de Paille._

_C’est parfait pour lui._

_Silencieusement, il s’avance, observant avec attention le bateau devant lui. L’objet est aimé et chéri, son équipage en prend soin. C’est parfait._

_Alors, sans plus d’hésitation, il effleure le_ Thousand Sunny _du bout des doigts, et l’objet disparaît dans une lumière étincelante._

Où suis-je ?

Qui suis-je ?

…

Suis-je une personne ?

…

Qu’est-ce que je suis ?

...

Je sais tout plein de choses, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. La seule chose que je reconnais, que je comprends, c’est l’eau. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est partout et pas juste sous moi. De même, je devrais avoir une conscience étendue, sentir le soleil caresser mes voiles et mon pont…

Mais il n’y a plus rien. Juste le froid. Où sont mes protégés ?

Il y a quelque chose autour de moi. Quelque chose qui me fait me déplacer dans l’eau. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Et ce mouvement est bizarre… On dirait que je remonte… J’étais sur une île sous-marine ? Mais comment ? Mes protégés n’y étaient pas ! Et…. Mon corps bouge ? Mais… Mais… Mais que m’arrive-t-il ? Je…

L’eau disparaît petit à petit, glissant le long de mon corps pour laisser place à de l’air et, chose étrange, j’atterris sur une surface dure et sèche.

-Monsieur, monsieur ! Vous allez bien ?! Vous étiez au fond du port !

-Il est bizarre…

-Vous avez vu sa peau ? On dirait du bois !

-Monsieur, monsieur ! Vous m’entendez ?

-Je crois qu’il respire !

-Est-ce qu’il est conscient ?

-Il est peut-être dangereux ! C’est peut-être un de ces pirates !

Ma proue est toute bizarre. J’ai l’impression qu’elle s’est ramollie. Et il y a quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais c’est fascinant. Je n’ai jamais connu une telle chose, c’est tout simplement merveilleux.

Et bizarrement, quelque chose d’extraordinaire se produit. Ma proue se… se… comment l’exprimer clairement ? Elle se fendille ? Non, c’est autre chose… Elle s’ouvre.

Et je découvre la signification du mot « voir ».

C’est tout simplement merveilleux. Je ne saurais pas comment décrire toutes ces beautés qui s’offrent à moi. Comment font mes protégés pour vivre sans profiter de ce sens si pur et puissant qu’est la vue ? Sont-ils aveugles ? Je ne vois pas d’autre raison au fait qu’ils puissent se concentrer sur une chose aussi triviale que devenir rois des pirates ou gagner de l’argent quand on peut voir le monde.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous allez bien ?!

-Oui.

Je penche ma proue de côté, et le monde pivote avec elle. Paniqué, je me dépêche de redresser la proue, et le monde redevient droit. Ce que je suppose être des humains sont devant moi. Je me perds un instant dans leur contemplation. Ce sont donc des êtres humains ? Ils sont magnifiques ! Peut-être y a-t-il un de mes protégés parmi eux ? Je les observe un à un, mais non, je ne reconnais aucune de leurs auras.

Hum.

Me suis-je perdu dans mes pensées ?

Oui ! Avant que le monde ne penche il s’est passé quelque chose d’extraordinaire ! Ma proue s’est à nouveau fendue, et j’ai parlé ! Comme mes protégés et le reste de leurs semblables ! C’est fantastique ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment c’est arrivé, mais…

Oh ?

Les humains me parlent encore !

-Je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je dois retrouver mes protégés.

Ils s’arrêtent de parler et tournent leurs proues les uns vers les autres. Je sens les bords de la fente qui me permet de parler s’étirer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Je cherche mes protégés !

-Il est fou ?

-Non ! Je suis Thousand Sunny ! Auriez-vous vu passer mon capitaine ? Il s’appelle Monkey D. Luffy et est le prochain roi des pirates !

-C’est un membre de l’équipage du Chapeau de Paille !

-Encore ?

-Fuyez !

Et tous les humains naviguent loin de moi jusqu’à disparaître.

Oh.  
C’est problématique.

Comment vais-je retrouver mes protégés ?

Ah, mais je suis bête ! Je dois apprendre à naviguer sur terre, comme un humain !

Voyons, comment ont-ils fait ? Déjà, ils étaient dressés sur leurs… leurs… appelons ça des ancres ? Donc je dois être posé sur ces dernières et non pas sur ma poupe.

La question est de savoir comment me mettre dans cette position saugrenue. Je baisse la proue, et observe le monde basculer dans un nouvel angle de vue. Je pourrais utiliser ces trucs-là ? Au vu de la position, ça doit être des rames ? Sauf que ce sont avec les ancres que les gens avancent ?

Cette forme de bateau est vraiment complexe. En plus rien n’est droit, il y a des trucs qui pivotent, et je dois me débrouiller tout seul.

Bon.

Je positionne, un peu par automatisme… Attendez. J’ai des automatismes moi ? Comment pourrais-je avoir des automatismes ? Je suis un bateau !

Mais en y repensant j’ai su parler sans savoir comment. C’est extraordinaire ! Peut-être que ce qui m’a fait devenir un bateau humain m’a donné la capacité de naviguer sur terre sans problèmes ?

Bon. Il s’agit maintenant de me positionner sur mes ancres et d’avancer.

Alors que j’avance, lentement, je vois le monde défiler devant moi. Tant de nouvelles choses si incroyables sont là, juste devant mes yeux. Le reste du monde est-il aussi beau, où est-ce juste cet endroit ?

J’aimerais que quelqu'un nomme toutes ces choses, et m’aide à mieux les comprendre.

Mais une chose me sort de mes pensées. Je suis entré en collision avec un autre humain. Et pas n’importe quel humain ! Il s’agit de mon Zoro !

-Zorooooo ! Mon Zoro ! Je suis si heureux de pouvoir enfin te voir ! Tu es magnifique ! Je comprends pourquoi Sanji parle si souvent de toi !!

Je sens quelque chose traverser mon corps. Est-ce de la joie ? Je ne sais pas, mais cette sensation me fait décoller un court instant. J’atterris près de mon protégé et plie mes rames autour de son gaillard avant (vous savez, le truc qui mène à la proue).

Malheureusement, une sensation désagréable naît au creux de mon pont, et pendant un instant merveilleux, je découvre ce que ça fait de naviguer dans les airs.

Puis ma coque heurte quelque chose de dur. Le sol ? Mais il est un peu haut, non ? C’est peut-être un de ces trucs dans lesquels je ne peux pas naviguer ?

-Aïe !

-Bordel, mais t’es qui toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu m’veux ?!

-Je suis Thousand Sunny ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Les fentes de la proue de mon Zoro sont grandes ouvertes.

-Sunny est un bateau.

-Je suis un bateau ! Mais j’ai une apparence humaine, là… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais c’est beaucoup trop bien parce que je peux voir ! Le monde est-il toujours aussi beau ?! Où c’est seulement ici ? Oh, et où sont mes autres protégés ? Je suppose que mon Sanji est en train de protéger ses princesses ? Et…

-Silence !

Mon Zoro ne bouge plus. C’est là que je vois les longues rames métalliques qu’il a au bout de ses rames normales.

-Ces rames de métal, ce sont tes sabres ?

-Des… _Des rames de métal ?!_

 _-_ Excuse-moi, je ne connais pas votre vocabulaire. À vrai dire je ne sais même pas comment je peux parler.

Mon protégé frotte sa proue avec le bout d’une de ses rames.

-Ouais, j’aurais vu des trucs plus tarés que ça, mais… Comment je sais si tu dis la vérité ?

-Je sais plein de choses que seul votre bateau peut savoir !

-Un bateau n’est PAS censé savoir des choses !!!!

-Évidemment qu’un bateau est censé savoir des choses !! Vous m’avez construit, et vous comptez sur moi pour vous emmener à bon port ! Vous faire atteindre vos objectifs est le seul but de ma vie ! Et comment pourrais-je l’atteindre sans prendre soin de vous ? Vous êtes mon équipage, je suis votre bateau ! Vous connaissez chacune de mes planches, je connais chacun de mes protégés ! Je… Je…

De l’eau coule des fentes qui me permettent de voir. Je m’arrête de parler, sans comprendre ce phénomène.

-Oy, faut pas pleurer, je… Écoute, Luffy et les autres se sont perdus. Si on les retrouve ils sauront peut-être quoi faire.

-Oui, Papa Franky saura quoi faire !! Il saura certainement pourquoi je suis tout bizarre !

-Pa... ouais… Bien sûr…

Je me remets sur mes ancres en volant un cours instant, heureux que mon Zoro soit d’accord avec moi.

Ensemble nous naviguons un long moment sur terre, dans ce qu’il appelle les « rues » d’une « ville ». La tâche n’est pas aisée ; apparemment Luffy et les autres se perdent souvent. C’est d’ailleurs étrange, je suis presque sûr qu’ils disaient l’inverse sur le bateau… Mais ça devait être une erreur ; mon Zoro a un super sens de l’orientation ! Grâce à lui, j’ai le temps de voir plein d’endroits différents sous plein d’angles différents ! C’est extraordinaire, en plus de chercher les autres, il prend le temps de me faire visiter !

Au fil de notre visite, le monde change petit à petit. Je lève ma proue vers le ciel, où je constate qu’il manque quelque chose. J’interroge mon Zoro, qui me répond que le soleil est en train de se coucher.

-Il a donc lui aussi une « maison » ? Et une famille ? Il n’est pas tout seul, là-haut ?

Mon Zoro tourne sa proue dans ma direction, et reste un instant silencieux.

-… Ouais.

-Le monde est plus beau quand le soleil rentre chez lui.

-Ça dure pas longtemps. Ensuite, il n’y aura presque plus de lumière et ça va être compliqué de retrouver les autres…

-Sans lumière ils risquent d’être encore plus perdus !

-Oui. Mais on va les retrouver avant, et…

-ZORO !

Cette voix… C’est ma Nami ! Je décolle rapidement, mais je m’empêche de faire comme avec mon Zoro, et je reste à côté de lui.

-Mais OÙ t’étais PASSÉ ? La MARINE nous cherche, et TOI, monsieur «je pourrais me perdre dans ma poche » tu pars de TON CÔTÉ sans prévenir PERSONNE ?!

Ma Nami fait peur… Elle abat plusieurs fois ses rames sur la proue de mon pauvre Zoro qui n’ose pas réagir devant ce monstre. J’hésite à rester derrière lui, mais je dois me reprendre. Je suis Thousand Sunny ! Je dois les protéger, c’est ma tâche !

-Ma Nami, ce n’est pas la faute de mon Zoro ! Il pensait que vous étiez perdus, et il me faisait visiter la ville !

\- « _Ma_ » ?! Bordel t’es qui toi ?

-Je suis Thousand Sunny !

La fente pour parler de Nami s’ouvre très grand, plus que je ne le croyais possible.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis votre bateau ! Et je suis temporairement humain !

Il y a un moment de silence.

-Je peux le prouver ! Ma Nami ricane souvent qu…

-OK, je te crois ! Ça expliquerait pourquoi le bateau a disparu, Franky et Luffy sont hors d’eux.

Mon Zoro prend la parole ;

-J’imagine. Tu ricanes souvent quand… Ok.

Il s’est passé un truc étrange entre eux. Je crois que les humains peuvent communiquer en bougeant légèrement leur proue. C’est fascinant !! Il faut que j’apprenne à faire ça…

-Sunny, dépêche-toi !

La rame de ma Nami attrape la mienne ainsi que celle de mon Zoro, et elle se met à avancer très vite. J’ai du mal à bouger mes ancres aussi vite, alors mon protégé finit par me porter.

La lumière disparaît peu à peu, alors que nous quittons la ville. Je ne sais pas où on est, et je ne vois plus rien.

Puis une lumière illumine les lieux, et mon Zoro me pose. Un minuscule soleil inquiétant brille par terre, et au-dessus de lui, je peux voir tous mes protégés.

Je peux difficilement les contempler, car le petit soleil n’éclaire pas aussi bien que le grand, mais je les reconnais quand même. Je n’ai jamais eu besoin de la vue pour les reconnaître et les différencier quand j’étais encore un vrai bateau. Ils sont mes protégés, et nul ne pourra m’empêcher de les reconnaître.

-C’est qui ? C’est rigolo, sa peau semble être faite de bois !

-Parce que je devrais être en bois, mon Luffy ! Je suis Thousand Sunny !

Tous font la même tête que ma Nami, quand je l’ai vue. Je me tourne alors vers mon père.

-Papa Franky ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis plus un bateau ! Je peux voir maintenant, et vous parler, et je suis content, mais je ne peux plus vous protéger et vous aider dans votre quête ! Je dois redevenir un bateau, parce qu’en plus tu vas être triste de voir que je ne peux pas accomplir ton rêve ! Je dois faire le tour du monde avec toi et tous mes protégés ! S’il te plaît, aide-moi à redevenir un grand bateau !

J’ai envie de sauter enrouler mes rames autour de mon père, mais j’ai peur de sa réaction, alors je reste là sans bouger, sentant de l’eau couleur doucement sur ma proue, alors que mes protégés ne bougent pas.

J’ai honte, je les mets dans l’embarras. Comment vont-ils pouvoir continuer à être les pirates qu’ils doivent être si je ne peux plus les transporter ?

Pendant un instant, nous restons tous silencieux, alors que de l’eau coule doucement sur ma proue. Puis mon Luffy commence à s’agiter.

-Mais sois pas triste !!! Un bateau devenu humain, c’est trop bien !!!!

-Minute, Luffy ! Comment ça, un bateau peut devenir humain ? Et on fait comment sans bateau, si c’est vrai ?

-On verra ça après ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Un bateau humain ! C’est pas tous les jours qu’on en voit un !

Mon Luffy me regarde, avec une proue très particulière. Il a l’air de vouloir d’approcher de moi, mais ma Nami l’en empêche, abattant sa rame sur la proue de son capitaine. C’est la seconde fois que je la vois faire ça… Est-ce un signe d’affection ? Peut-être qu’elle exprime son amour comme ça ? Les relations humaines sont si complexes…

-Bon sang, réfléchis un peu ! Il sort de nulle part, et clame être notre bateau ! Avant de t’exciter et de le croire, réfléchis un peu pour une fois ! La Marine nous cherche ! On ne peut pas rester là à rien faire !

Puis, tout le monde se met à parler très fort en même temps, et tous ne semblent pas contents. Je reste là, sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir comment aider mon équipage. Même Papa Franky s’est mis à parler très fort de sa grosse voix. C’est la seule que j’arrive à bien entendre dans le brouhaha, celle que je connais le plus ; c’est avec elle qu’il me disait tout ce que je serais un jour capable de faire pour mon équipage quand il était encore en train de me construire.

J’essaye de suivre ce qu’ils disent mais c’est compliqué. Une seule chose en ressort.

Ils ne me font pas confiance.

Ils ne me reconnaissent pas comme moi je les reconnais.

-Je peux vous prouver que je suis Sunny ! Papa !

Je me tourne vers lui, et je pose fermement mes ancres sur le sol.

-Depuis les premières planches que tu as assemblées, tu m’as souvent parlé, me promettant que je deviendrais l’un des meilleurs bateaux, un bateau digne de devenir celui du roi des pirates ! Tu m’as doté de nombre de dons incroyables ! Peu de Papas de bateaux offrent autant de cadeaux ! Tu m’as parlé de tes espoirs, de tes rêves ! Tu m’as parlé de ton amour pour Maman Robin avant que vous ne commenciez à être ensemble, avant que tu ne saches qu’elle t’aimait ! Tu m’as raconté ton passé avec Papy Tom ! Comment ne peux-tu pas me reconnaître, moi, ta création ?!

Je me tourne ensuite vers celle que je considère maintenant comme ma mère.

-Maman Robin ! Tu es intelligente, encore plus intelligente que belle et pourtant tu es magnifique, c’est Papa Franky qui le dit toujours ! Tu me reconnais, toi ? Tu arrives à reconnaître votre bateau, celui qui vous conduira jusqu’au bout du monde ?

Elle ne me répond pas, alors je cherche quelqu’un d’autre.

-Ma Nami ! Toi aussi, s’il te plait, reconnais-moi ! Je ne sais pas où sont passés tous tes trésors, ceux qui tu aimes compter longuement le soir en ricanant ! Mais je te promets que je les retrouverai, que je ferai tout pour qu’ils ne soient pas perdus ! Ma Nami, tu as toujours su guider notre équipage, me guider… Peux-tu voir que je suis celui que je dis ? Non ? Pourtant je peux tous vous montrer que je vous connais par cœur !

Elle aussi reste sans voix, et je sens la mer s’accumuler dans mes fentes… Ce n’est pas bien… Je cherche le cuisinier, il est intelligent ! Je dois lui montrer !

-Sanji, combien de fois parles-tu tendrement de Zoro quand tu fumes seul, sans personne d’autre que moi pour écouter ? Et je sais que j’ai du mal à comprendre votre langage compliqué qui passe par trop de données pour mon pauvre petit cerveau de bois, mais je sais que tu l’aimes comme Papa aime Maman. Je sais que quoi que tu dises, tu lui sers les meilleurs plats ! Et que tu tiens suffisamment à lui pour autoriser Chopper à toucher à ses bouteilles d’alcool pour y glisser des médicaments !

Je dois parler au second maintenant, il faut que je le trouve et que je lui dise à quel point il est… Ah !

-Mon Zoro ! Sais-tu que c’est adorable de savoir que tu dors toujours de manière à pouvoir voir Sanji ? Et qu’il t’arrive de marmonner des mots d’amour dans ton sommeil ?

Dans mon élan, je cherche ensuite le petit renne.

-Mon Chopper ! Toi aussi tu es très intelligent ! Tu veilles sur tout le monde alors que tu es si jeune… Tu as peur que certains te reprochent tes bêtises, mais maintenant que je te vois, je sais que personne, même Sanji, ne pourrait t’en vouloir s’il savait que tu piques des bonbons…

Je me tourne ensuite vers mon capitaine.

-Et toi, Luffy, toi qui t’es souvent endormi sur ma proue sans que les autres ne le sachent, ce qui est étrange, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Je regarde ensuite notre sniper. Ses fentes sont ouvertes très larges.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, mon cher God Usopp. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Et puis, tu es si fort et si brave ! Malgré toutes tes peurs, tu es là, à nos côtés ! Et je te promets que, comme le trésor de Nami, Teddy, ton escargot en peluche, va bien. Mais s’il te plaît, toi qui es le spécialiste des mensonges, dit leur que je ne mens pas…

Je me tourne ensuite vers mon Brook. Il a une apparence très particulière, que je trouve comique.

-Mon cher Brook…

Non. Je suis déjà assez triste comme ça.

-S’il te plaît. Je sais que tu dis que tu n’as pas d’yeux, mais que tu peux voir… Peut-être que ta différence pourra te permettre de voir au-delà de ce corps qui n’est pas le mien ?

J’arrête de parler. Je ne peux plus les voir, des mers miniatures ont envahi mes fentes. Je devine juste qu’ils ne bougent pas.

Sauf un.

Je l’entends s’avancer.

-Oy. Arrête de pleurer. Je te crois. On va faire en sorte que tout s’arrange. En attendant, j’suis super content de te rencontrer !

La voix de mon Luffy me fait me sentir plus léger. Comme si on m’enlevait un poids invisible. L’eau arrête de couler, et je peux voir sa proue. Il y a quelque chose de particulier et de magnifique sur cette dernière.

Je crois que ça s’appelle un sourire.

Le sourire de mon Luffy.

Il est encore plus beau que le ciel lorsque le soleil rentre chez lui.

Je sens ma face bouger à son tour ; je lui souris en retour.

-D’accord, capitaine ! Merci !

-Appelle-moi Luffy !

-Ahem.

Le bruit produit par ma Nami nous fait tourner nos proues vers elle.

-Luffy… Sunny… Je vous rappelle qu’on est poursuivi par la Marine. On devrait bouger.

Tout le monde se met alors en route. Mon Zoro semble vouloir prendre un autre chemin, mais, la face couleur soleil couchant, mon Sanji attrape sa rame et le tire avec les autres.

Je les suis, leur accordant une confiance totale. Ils sont mon équipage, ils m’ont toujours guidé à bon port. Ensemble, on trouvera une solution.

Seulement… Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de lumière, mais j’aperçois quelque chose qui ressemble à des nuages au sol. Je tente de prévenir les autres, mais déjà ils sont sur leur gardes.

Sauf moi, qui trébuche.

C’est compliqué de naviguer sur terre !

Lorsque je relève les yeux, je vois de nombreux humains, autour de nous. La Marine !

-Monkey D. Luffy. Vous et votre équipage êtes en état d’arrestation.

-Hina vous conseille de vous rendre.

Trois personnes se détachent de tous les hommes de la Marine. Deux sont des femmes ; celle qui dit s’appeler Hina et une qui tient un sabre, comme Zoro. Avec elle se tient un homme nuage. Ou du moins, je suppose que c’est un nuage.

-Ça va pas être possible.

Mon équipage se déploie autour de moi, et engage le combat. J’ouvre grand mes fentes, alors que les vois pour la première fois à l’œuvre. C’est magnifique ! J’ai toujours su qu’ils étaient dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires, mais je peux enfin le voir !

Mon Luffy s’envole dans les airs, aux côtés de mon Sanji ; le premier change d’apparence, avec des rames plus grandes ! Et le second bouge ses ancres d’une manière extraordinaire, faisant des ravages ! Sans y faire attention, je commence à imiter leurs mouvements.

Cependant, quelque chose me pousse. En regardant, je vois l’une des rames de Maman Robin, qui me pousse sur le côté. Je la cherche, pour la voir juste à côté de moi. Elle sourit, mais son sourire est moins grand que celui de mon Luffy. Cependant, il me rassure. Elle est droite comme un mat, les rames croisées, regardant le champ de bataille calmement pour y faire apparaître des rames là où il faut.

Mais déjà, un orage attire mon attention, alors que ma Nami se déchaîne. Elle est incroyable ! Commander au temps, c’est juste trop bien !

Alors que j’admire ses prouesses, je vois quatre rames de métal se croiser. Mon Zoro et la fille de la Marine ! Elle est forte, mais pas autant que mon Zoro… Vas-y ! Bas la ! Pas de pitié pour la méchante fille de la Marine !! Tu es le meilleur !

À nouveau, je suis en train d’imiter les mouvements de mon protégé, quand je vois mon Usopp, dans un arbre, avec sa drôle d’arme. Il tire sur les méchants. C’est trop bien ! Il voit des choses que personne d’autre ne peut voir. Et ses projectiles sont trop bien ! Ils ont plein d’effets rigolos !

Les suivant du regard, je vois mon Brook combattre des méchants qui semblent étonnés de son apparence. Et lui en rit, leur bottant la poupe ! Je me sens sourire à nouveau.

Mon Chopper passe alors devant moi, changeant de forme de manière incroyable. Grand puis petit, je regarde le plus jeune de mes protégés se battre super bien !

Oh, il croise la route de Papa Franky ! Il est si fort avec ses canons et ses gadgets ! Mon Papa c’est le plus fort !

Je pourrais le regarder se battre toute la journée, mais je vois quelque chose. Dans la forêt, il y a un homme aux voiles de la couleur de l’océan.

C’est lui.

Celui qui m’a fait devenir humain.

Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais j’en suis sûr.

Je décide donc de naviguer vers lui, en traversant le combat.

Et là, je vois quelque chose de terrible. Trop occupée à aider tout le monde, elle ne fait pas attention à elle. Sans y réfléchir, j’oublie le méchant coupable, et je cours.

-MAMAN ! ATTENTION !

Ma coque et mon pont me font souffrir.

Je crois que je hurle.

Je crois que ça s’appelle la douleur.

Maman va bien.

C’est tout ce qui importe.

Je ferme les yeux, et le monde redevient noir, comme avant.

-Sunny… Sunny, réveille-toi, s’il te plaît…

La voix traverse mon néant. Je me rappelle que j’ai un corps. Et qu’il est fragile. Avant, il était plus solide, plus fort. Avant, je pouvais mieux aider mes protégés…

Mais avant je n’existais pas. Je réalise que si je peux penser et m’exprimer, c’est parce que je suis humain. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas.

-Sunny !

Doucement, j’ouvre les fentes sur mon Chopper.

-Je suis soulagé ! Tu n’ouvrais plus les yeux… On a eu si peur quand tu es tombé… Franky t’a porté jusqu’à ce qu’on soit hors de danger, alors que Luffy, Sanji et Zoro couvraient notre fuite. J’ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir t’aider, mais j’ai réussi !

-Merci mon Chopper. Tu es un super médecin.

-Ça ne me fait absolument pas plaisir !

-Oh… Je suis désolé alors…

-Non, je…

Il secoue la proue.

-Je suis content d’avoir pu t’aider, Sunny ! Grâce à toi, on a souvent pu s’échapper, il est normal qu’on t’aide en retour !

Le jeune médecin se penche ensuite sur ma brisure.

-Je pense que ça ira. Ne bouge pas trop, je vais annoncer à tout le monde que tu vas mieux !

Je le regarde s’éloigner. Je reste sans mots. Oui, je vais mieux… Mais je suis toujours humain… Et tant que je serai humain, je ne pourrai pas les aider…

Mais si je redeviens un bateau….

Je n’existerai plus.

Mes protégés me sortent de mes pensées, en s’approchant de moi. Il y a des sourires sur toutes leurs poupes.

-Sunny !

-Tu vas mieux !

-Tu as sauvé Robin !

-C’était trop bien !

-Bravo !

Tous me félicitent. Ils me croient tous désormais. Je fais partie des leurs ! Mais, alors que je plaisante avec eux, je réalise que je les trahis. En restant humain, je les trahis.

Nous restons là à plaisanter, mais la situation est dangereuse. La Marine est toujours là…

Au bout d’un moment, mon Chopper leur demande de me laisser me reposer. Je les vois s’éloigner, et, un peu après, mon Sanji et mon Luffy partent dans la forêt.

Le médecin reste près de moi. J’hésite un moment, puis je le regarde.

-J’aimerais parler à mon Brook, s’il te plaît.

-Je vais le chercher !

Notre musicien arrive peu après.

-Mon Brook… J’ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je t’écoute, Sunny !

-J’ai vu un homme, avec la Marine. Il avait des voiles bleues… C’est lui qui m’a transformé.

-Des voiles ?

Je pointe celles de mon protégé.

-Ah ! Ce sont des cheveux, yohoho !

-Cheveux…

-Tu as encore beaucoup de vocabulaire à apprendre !

-Non… Mon Brook… Si je reste un humain, vous serez coincés… On doit retrouver ce monsieur aux… cheveux… bleus… Il doit me retransformer… Aide moi...

-Mais… Si tu te retransformes… Tu ne seras plus Sunny… Tes souvenirs et ta personnalité… Tu les auras encore ?

-Un bateau ne peut pas penser.

-Je refuse ! Ça serait comme tuer un ami !

-J’ai fait une promesse à Papa Franky. Je ne lui ai jamais dit à voix haute, mais je lui ai fait une promesse, de par ma simple existence. Que je vous emmènerais, mon Luffy et tout l’équipage, jusqu’au bout du monde. Et je ne peux pas le faire, pas sous cette forme… Mon Brook, toi qui sais ce qu’est une promesse… Peux-tu me comprendre ?

Mon Brook reste silencieux. Il baisse la proue, avant de la relever lentement.

-J’accepte de t’aider.

On part discrètement. Mon Brook m’aide à avancer, car j’ai encore très mal. Mais, en utilisant ses capacités, et en étant malins, on arrive à échapper aux patrouilles de la Marine.

Postés dans un arbre, on les observe chercher des traces des autres. Certains ont l’air très mal en point, signe qu’ils ont croisé mon Luffy, mon Zoro ou mon Sanji.

Lors qu’enfin je le vois arriver, mon protégé se dépêche de descendre de l’arbre. Il tente d’assommer l’autre, mais le méchant monsieur se défend. Sans douter une seule seconde, je regarde mon Brook le battre, et le hisser sur son épaule.

Il agite sa rame, et je descends de l’arbre, en ne faisant pas attention à la douleur. Je le suis jusqu’à la mer.

Elle m’appelle.

Je la sens me demander pourquoi je navigue sur la terre et non pas sur elle.

Être humain était beau.

Mais je dois renoncer à ça.

Parce que je suis Thousand Sunny, un bateau.

L’humain aux… cheveux bleus se réveille lentement. Il a l’air terrorisé.

-Me fais pas de mal ! Je suis Makoto, et je suis sous la protection de la Marine et…

Mon Brook me regarde une dernière fois. Je ne détourne pas la proue.

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal, à une condition ; retransforme Sunny en bateau. Si c’est possible...

-Oui, le Fruit du Corps le permet mais… Son humanité disparaîtra… Tu n’auras plus tes souvenirs ni rien. Ça sera comme si tu n’avais jamais existé…

Mon Brook tourne à nouveau sa proue vers moi.

-C’est ce que je veux. Je suis un bateau avec une mission. Alors fais vite, ou mon Brook te retape !

Il souffle un petit vent par ses fentes de la proue.

-Vas dans l’eau.

Je lui obéis.

-Une minute. Mon Brook ?

-Sunny ?

-Tous les soirs, seul, tu chantes pour ton ancien équipage et Laboon… Est-ce que tu pourrais chanter pour moi ? Peut-être que je ne disparaîtrai pas totalement comme ça ?

-Je le ferai. Je te le promets, Sunny.

-Merci mon Brook.

Makoto s’approche de moi, et je sens mon corps changer.

-Mon Brook ! Dis-leur, là Papa Franky à mon Luffy et à tous les autres ! Je promets que je vous emmènerai jusqu’au bout du mon...

**Author's Note:**

> Bébé Sunny je suis trop désolée de t'infliger ça.....


End file.
